A New Beginging
by MajorDP
Summary: Re-write of the power couple! ONE-SHOT! We all know Sam's parents are horriable,but them being horriable give Danny the courde to do something everybody already thought. D X S! FIRST FANFICTION


**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me but here you go**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Danny Phantom [I wish though] **

**Chapter 1 the start of something new.**

Lying on his bed bored out of his halfa mind Danny received a disturbing phone call from one of his best friends.

* SNIFF*SNIFF * Daann*SNIFF*SNIFF* nny realizing she was upset he jumped to his feet and said "Sam are you ok? What's wrong? I'm coming over he said in a very stern voice and hung up the phone.

**Sam's POV**

What why did I just call Danny now he's coming over I don't want him to see me like this, with my mascara running and my hair a mess , it's my problem that my parents hate me but I know he cares still I hate my life .

**Danny's POV**

IM GOIN GHOST

Flying to his best friend's house he thought to himself what could be wrong she never cry's

**Normal POV **

Danny appears at Sam's window only to see her baling up on her bed crying {Danny phase through thee wall}

"Sam are you ok" Danny asked in a loving tone

" NO I hate my lfe and my parent sam"said still crying

"oh god what did they do this time" he said rolling his eyes

"well they said I need to stop this goth crap because tm not attractive im stupid and no desent man will ever love me !" sam said still tearing up

" well I guess this is a better time than any" he said with a smirk

"what!"sam said very confused

" well I guess im not desent" rolling is emerald green eyes

"No danny your fine"

" well your parents think different" danny said with his puppy dog face

" well! Why do you care were not dating" sam said with and very confused look

"Well that's the thing Sammy just then he was cut off with ' Sam!' ok Sam ive know you for a long time, you know all my secrets even more than TUCKER! {Sam giggled} but then he was cut off by a bang being still ghost he turned invisible only to hear Pamela and Jeremy yelling.

"Samantha Mason you father and I have come to an agreement on how to deal with you" said Pamela in a very prissy atuide

Jeremy stepped in Samantha's room with a look of disugt on his face then said "Samantha since you won't follow our rules or dress properly we do not want you to live in our home your mother and I our giving one hour to pack your belongings and leave"

Just then Pamela stepped in and said " and just so you don't think were cruel we'll give you 200 dollars just to help you out" Pamela said in an im always right atuide

Just then Danny reappeared and ran over to sam.

"Sam you can live with me" he said trying to be as loving as possible

"No I can't you parent probley won't let me"

"Do you know how much my mom hates your mom "danny said with a smirk on his face?

"Well true but I'll feel bad living of your family "sam said still frowning

"Come one your living with me that's final."

*Line-break*

Sam and Danny walk in to Fenton Works with Sam still crying and Danny carrying Sam's then Maddie was walking up from the basement holding a new ghost gadget her and jack had come up with , when she heard crying she ran over to the door to see if everybody was ok.

"Danny what's wrong! Are you ok?" Maddie said very worried

"Ya mom im ok but sams parent kicked her out of the house "danny kept talking only to be cut off by Maddie " THEY DID WHAT !"Maddie said very angry "Yes Mrs. Fenton my parents kicked me out for me being Goth. so can I stay here"Sam said still wimpering "of course you such a great friend to my little danny you can stay for as long as you want"Maddie said embarrassing Danny.

* Line-break*

Later that night when it was time for bed, when Danny was in the shower she fell asleep on Danny's bed.

**Danny's POV**

Standing there in the shower Danny thought {god I never got to ask sam out Ugg! Im such a loser and Sams parents are such B****he's god sams so beautiful, unique, awesome why would they kick her out they must be crazier that vlad!} Danny had his thoughts interrupter by Jazz yelling "Danny I need to shower! "So he turned the warm water trickling down his back off grabbed one of the many blue towels and ran to his bedroom.

Danny just then changed and saw that Sam was already asleep "ok well I guess I'll sleep on the couch" he grabbed his pillow and an extra blanket and started walking down stairs only to remember he needed to set his alarm, tired he ran back up to his room threw the pillows/blanket on the bed {but gentle enough not to wake Sam} and sat down to set started to set his alarm but dosed off.

**Review **

**Plzzz! **

**~majorDPloveralways**


End file.
